Immortality's Lure
by femensqueterror
Summary: Traveling through the centuries, this mutant has been possessed and controlled by any that wish to obtain a piece of her unlimited capabilities; yet, she uses death to slip through their fingers every time. More inside... SabertoothxOC
1. Timid Beginnings

Hello everyone!

This is my first Sabertooth fanfic and I hope everyone enjoys reading it! If not..then oh well.

A few things first:

1) I'm doing this story to develop Victor to when he becomes Sabes so don't be surprised if in the beginning he is acting more like a domestic cute animal shelter kitty, instead of the badass muthertrucker we all know and love.

2) There **will be** very suggestive themes throughout this story such as and not limited to: **_incest, homoerotica, huge age difference love (it's not really pedophilia), rape, sexual situations, violence, blood and gore, and complete f-ed up ness_**. ( I can't think of anything else at the moment since this story is not yet finished :) ) DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE ABOVE MAKES YOU GO CRAZY-GO-NUTS...in a bad way.

3) There will be many OC's

Alright I'll leave you to read an review the content below. It is un-betaed so don't be afraid to point out anything that is grammatically incorrect :D

* * *

Summary:

Traveling through the centuries, this mutant has been possessed and controlled by any that wish to obtain a piece of her unlimited capabilities; yet, she uses death to slip through their fingers every time. Now, tired of being controlled this mutant seeks a master that will treat her as an equal, allowing her to reach her full potential. Through lifetimes of trail and error she finds him. SabertoothxOC

* * *

Immortality's Lure

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Ditto_

_An Omega class mutant born once every century and lives a maximum average of eighteen years because of its mutation. The ability to copy another mutant or humans abilities the first time they display their talents. The Ditto's mutation comes from its very life force and the acquirement of other abilities is often uncontrollable. Most cling to one person when they are in their final years of life. This could be seen as an attempt at love or to be able to actually control their fatal mutation._

_**WARNING**_

_Never bring another Omega class mutant in the vicinity of a Ditto. Never look into the eyes of a Ditto. Keep mutant happy/content at all times, extended periods of unhappiness or high stress levels can attribute to a decrease in the life expectancy of the mutant. This also can attribute to possible sudden death of the mutant. Tends to cling to completely honest individuals._

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
_

**Chapter 1: Timid Beginnings**

1859- On the Streets of Philadelphia

"Jimmy," A large man looked down at the smaller man lounging across the bed. The smaller man looked up from behind the newspaper he was reading to glare at his sibling.

"If you are going hunting don't wear any of my good shirts." The larger man rolled his eyes and stepped forward, snatching the paper from his brother. "Look Vic, I'm not in the mood for your shit. Just leave-" The smaller man lost his voice as he heard the sounds outside. The sound of a mob forming.

The larger sat in a chair beside the window, with a complete disregard for his attire. If a woman gazed in the direction of their room, she would clearly see a well sculpted board chest, paired with equally muscular shoulders and that would be more than enough to make a maiden blush. Not only was his body more impressive than most of the males in the area he was fairly handsome in a rugged way. Then again when he was around women in suitable public attire, they gawked at him anyway, and it wasn't because of his looks.

Unlike his brother who was able to hide his true self, Victor, on the other hand, was unable to do such a thing. Rarely did he venture out into the street, because of his difference. People stared at his mouth when he talked and smiled, they gasped in fear at the sheer massiveness of his frame, and they scrambled away the moment his claws were proven to not be really long nails. Yet, he was not saddened by the fact that he could never go out without people screaming and tormenting him; even as a child he was kept inside of the house because of his appearance.

Leaning back on his chair placing his clawed feet on the window sill he looked with mild interest as the small mob gathered around…one girl?

"Victor, what's going on?" The man shrugged and concentrated on the figure at the focus of it all.

It was a small frail looking slave girl in the middle of the crowd and she was cowering. Her short arms wrapped around her small frame protectively, as the group of mostly men closed in on her. Victor heard his brother growl in frustration behind him and the rustle of clothing; he chuckled, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

"Are you going to save the girl? Then I guess you are gonna sleep with her too?" He smirked as his brother rushed out of the small apartment, steps echoing as he descended down the stairs. Victor yawned and stretched out his long arms as he watched his brother bulldoze his way through the crowd. And there he was, James to the rescue of any damsel in distress; of course his brother never knew that some of his after dark escapades included a little "fun" with the women in town, mainly those who were foolish enough to be out at that time of night. Just thinking about it gave him an appetite which would be directed at the female Jimmy was about to bring into their room.

Victor smiled as his brother's fist connected with the jaw of one of the mob members, sending the man flying into the ground unconscious. Behind that fist was a trio of bone claws which his brother never used on the common folk like them. He said it was so that no one would get injured to badly to heal but Victor knew the true reason; he didn't want to be seen as the freak of nature he was.

Freak. Monster. Demon. Devil. Name it and he had been called it all. Though he was not ashamed of his difference he thought about whether his life would be any better if he did not look the way he did. Victor tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him and concentrated on his clawed fingers. He adored the feel of being able to slice through any material, the feeling of the utter freedom as he used them to hunt, and the feeling of a live being taken; especially a human life. Yes, he had grown bitter.

Slowly he was beginning to hate the normal people. Those who shunned him, the children who teased him, the police who tried to kill him…

Thinking about his history of the people who tended to react terribly to his difference, his claws grew out a few more inches fully unsheathing themselves. The soft panting and sound of a closing door pulled him out of his thoughts. Then he noticed something, a scent in the air that was different from his brother's, yet his brother's scent was still there.

"Sorry, Vic, I had to bring 'er here. They were gonna take the poor girl back." The clawed man released a menacing growl from his throat and turned his head towards the slave girl.

"Does it look like I fuckin' care?" Jimmy frowned and began to scold his older brother.

"Why don't you use better language? She's only a kid and doesn't need to hear the foul words that come out of your spiteful mouth," James scowled, eying his brother from head to toe. "God fuckin' dammit Victor! Put some damn clothing on, the little girl doesn't need to see your hairy ass! Shit!" Laughter erupted from the other man's throat as he stood up walking towards the pair.

"You're a fuckin' hypocrite you know that?" He raised his brow at the girl hiding behind his brother. "Who is the little girl?" he asked kneeling down to her level. Jimmy sighed and ushered the girl onto his bed.

"Oh, Jimmy?" Victor smirked. "I didn't know you liked premature girls? No where near as bad as the virgins I had a month ago…"

"Shut your fuckin mouth!" Jimmy snarled before turning his attention to the girl on the bed. "You need anything…umm?"

The girl on the bed had a strip of black cloth wrapped around her eyes and an equally colored scarf on her head. Her face was dirty and her dress torn and tattered at the hem, her legs and feet were bare. Her hands reached out and touched the hair of Jimmy's arm.

"My name is Maijohli Jean-Louis. Are you slave catchers?" Jimmy shook his head and he took the girl's soft small hands into his own.

"No, we are not…Manjockey." Jimmy suddenly felt his older brother's claws dig into his shoulder.

"Move," Victor commanded his eyes narrowing at his little brother. When he did not move, Victor dug his claws further into his shoulder.

"Stop this Vic, she's only, barely a woman, maybe not even that." Jimmy felt his brother force him away from the girl and his body being thrust onto the floor. He winced at the gaping wound his brother's claws left in his shoulder, standing and leaning against the wall while the flesh healed itself.

"It's Maijohli, runt." Victor smirked his fangs peeking out from in between his lips. "Right, sweetheart?" Jimmy growled as his brother's claw brushed against the girl's cheek. "Keep yourself in check runt. Now, sweetheart, look at me."

"Victor no!"

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy!" Maijohli flinched and raised her hands slowly, holding the cloth around her eyes tight her face. She gasped as the floor creaked with weight of the large man, frightened she scrambled to get away from him only for the man to catch her wrist and pull her body close to his.

"Tsk, tsk. Where do you think you're going?" He brought his face closer to hers and tilted his head, taking in the scent of her.

_How sensuous…_ he thought his nose touching her skin as he stared into her as if searching for something. He threw the girl away from him her body landing on the bed roughly and turned to his brother who was watching him carefully.

"Virgin..." Victor purred whipping around and pining the girl underneath him. "She's mine." Victor growled threatening as his brother gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Vic, she's only a kid…I got some money left over you can buy a woman tonight." His brother continued to purr gently his gaze fixated on the girl.

"No," Victor inhaled her scent. "I've never had a little slave girl before, never been that close to some so dark skinned," he paused so take another whiff of her. "She's…."

"Get off of me! I don't want to hurt you!" Maijohli gasped as his hands moved to the band around her eyes. "No!" she screamed as he ripped the material off her face. She gasped as she finally saw the owner of the deep purring voice, and the other gruff, strong voice with a hint of loneliness in it. The man on top of her was furry, his cheeks covered in a reddish brown hair and his intense eyes stared into her. He was handsome and she closed her eyes, because it was _him_. The man on top of her, Victor, started to purr again and her heart stopped, but she couldn't distinguish whether it was with fear or excitement as Victor smirked and licked the tip of her ear.

"Victor get off of her! She's just a child." Maijohli pouted as the man let up on her, standing up to challenge his brother. She watched as the two stood so close their noses seemed to be touching. "Calm down, Victor…I'm asking you nicely." A low chuckle came from Victor and he said something else to Jimmy but she could not hear it, she was too focused on the body in front of her. Strong, long, muscular and masculine, she at her present age should not be looking at a man like this, but body in front of her was calling her. No, she felt it from the moment Jimmy pulled her out of the crowd that these men were different, and Victor…he was a huge powerful dominant white male; if he wanted her there would be nothing she could do about it. Now staring at the back of the man she began to admire the taut muscles and tanned flesh dusted with dark hairs, his shortly cropped hair, thick sideburns, the long body that seemed to hunch over just slightly, his long arms and rough calloused….

What were on his hands? The nails on his hands seemed to be completely overgrown and talon like in appearance. She leaned over and looked at the floor were Victor's feet looked similar to his hands.

Yet, he wasn't a monster; he was a huge powerfully built man.

A man.

"Victor…" she called her voice soft and insecure. "Victor…" The second time she caught the man's attention and he turned to her smiling. Fangs! The man had fangs in his mouth! "V-Victor…" He seemed annoyed that she called his time a third time as he sat on the edge of the bed with his pants unbuttoned.

"Maijohli, you want me little girl?" She nodded her hands in her lap.

"Are you mad at him?" She asked tilting her head in Jimmy's direction.

"Yeah, I want to kill him." Maijohli nodded and shyly placed her hand over Victor's claw and brought it to her lips.

"Master." The second she spoke those words a burning pain rushed through her body. She closed her eyes holding tightly onto the clawed hand. This had happened before with her previous master the plantation owner in the West Indies. The man could put thoughts into others minds and because she was around him, she acquired the ability too. Now pain coursed through her veins as her teeth transformed themselves into animal-like canines and her nail and toes elongated and thickened. Her scarf fell off as her hair grew wildly her bushy brown curls cascading down her back. Everything was spinning and finally she fell unconscious into the arms of her new master.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Jimmy…what just happened?" His brother sighed sitting on his brother's bed. "Get the fuck off," Victor snarled.

Jimmy pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, standing up a scowl on his face. "Then get off of my bed and move to yours."

Victor ignored his brother as his attention was focused on the girl in his arms; his mind was still trying to figure out what had just happened. The girl, Maijohli, had just changed before his eyes into something like him, her claws and feet were like his and from what he could tell her teeth had changed also. Could she really be like him?

VVVVVVVVVVVV

An hour later Maijohli awoke in the same place where she had fallen, in the arms of her new master. As she stirred, Victor's hold on her loosened and he gently moved her body off from his lap. Opening her eyes she found the man staring at her with a curious cat-like stare, and then she remembered what happened. Maijohli looked down at her hands now in the form of strong piercing claws, she remembered the pain in her mouth and running her tongue over her teeth she winced as her canine slit into her tongue. Now tasting blood she began to feel tears come to her eyes.

Victor watched as his slave girl's eyes began to tear up. He turned her face towards his, the tears now spilling over onto her round cheeks; with the gentlest movement of his forefinger, Victor wiped away one of her tears and brought to his mouth to taste.

"Why do you cry, girl?" he asked his claws caressing her tear stained cheek. "Are you afraid?" Maijohli shook her head her big hazel eyes connecting with Victor's wild ambers.

"I'm not afraid…I'm in pain," she answered her breath hitching as Victor placed an arm around her shoulders, his claws rubbing against her arm. She bit her lip and squealed and the pain of both her teeth and his claws caused her to bleed. Maijohli winced as Victor swore and hastily removed his hands from her delicate frame.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He silently cursed himself for having these damned claws on his hands; he couldn't comfort her without the risk of hurting her. As the scent of her blood entered his nostrils he felt angry that she could bleed so easily. Without thinking scraped the skin of his chest, his claws cutting deep and blood slowly dipping out, the wound closing itself only moments later. Little did he know that Maijohli watched him actions and as his wounds closed so did hers.

As she watched him Maijohli felt sadness emanate from his massive frame, she couldn't have him be sad, not because of her. "Master, why are you sad?" Victor growled and turned towards her, his upper lip curled and fangs in full view. She gasped as he pounced on her the weight of his body pining her to the bed.

What had he been doing? Caring and caressing this girl until she awoke when he should have taken what he wanted the beginning. It would be even easier now that Jimmy was out of the room. Victor brought his face closer to the girl's finding it strange that she would not cower and beg before him all the other women did. Instead she looked him straight in the eye.

"Master… you are very handsome." Victor blinked his concentration broken and his cheeks feeling warm all of a sudden. He was flattered.

"Your cute lil' words are not going to stop what going to happen to you," he whispered into her ear his lips brushing against the soft skin.

"You are very strong, there is no way I could ever fight you…" Was she making fun of him?

Victor wrapped his hand around her neck his claws slightly sinking into the flesh of her neck. "Say that again, sweetheart. I dare you." Maijohli struggled to breathe as his large hand was beginning to block her airways, looking straight into his eyes she replied to him.

"I would never fight you. You are stronger, bigger…you are my master. I want to serve you."She managed to spit out underneath the pressure of this hand. Victor narrowed his eyes never breaking his stare. How could he believe that this slave girl wanted to serve him, for all he knew she wanted to kill him, not that that could ever happen. She spoke in sweet gentle tones her speech seeming more like worldly adult than a girl who probably hadn't had her first bleed yet, but, he hated to admit it, she seemed sincere. Plus, she was like him and her comments were so damn flattering.

Maijohli grabbed hold of his wrist and gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Master I'm sorry, forgive me. I'll be good…" Her claws scratched lightly at the tough skin of his wrist, she coughed as his grip loosened and her neck was freed. Victor laughed.

"Shit, you know how to sweet talk a man," he rolled off of her propping himself up on his elbow. "You think I'm handsome?" She nodded her eyes focusing on his chest.

"And big and strong. You are very attractive." He smirked placing his hand on her thigh and running his fingers up her skirt.

"Stop acting so innocent, you seem to know your way around a man." He pulled her body close to his and rubbed his nose against hers. Victor purred tension building in his groin as he darted his tongue out to taste his potential mate. She was sweet, sweet enough to spoil him. He removed his hand from underneath her skirts and tilted her head up towards his, with his intense stare he demanded that she place her lips on his. Victor tilted his head down and grabbing her hair and pulling it backwards preparing to live his mark on her neck when Maijohli's claws pressed against his groin.

"Mmm, such a big bad boy you are, Victor. Willing to seduce a fourteen year old girl," she smirked. "Lil' ol' me feels honored." Victor blinked at the change of tone in her voice and looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" Victor watched as the girl's other hand traced a path from his shoulder to the middle of his back. Her eyes connected with his in an intense stare. Maijohli's hand left Victor's groin and wrapped around his neck, he purred and she moaned her eyes transitioning from the color of water during the setting of the sun, to the crystalline hue of an amber stone.

"I'm yours like I said _master_," she replied, claws digging into the flesh of his back. Victor snarled.

"Then why are you hurting me?" he asked fangs bared. Maijohli smiled her sharp fangs visible.

"You have your hand wrapped around my hair. Stop hurting me and I stop hurting you, okay, big boy?" She huffed her eyes never leaving his as the pain in her head instantly disappeared. "You really are handsome and attractive…" Maijohli retracted her claws and rubbed his healing skin. "Why don't you have a wife yet, master?"

Victor sat up abruptly and stared out of the window his claws unsheathed. The slave girl frowned and moved behind her master her hands on his shoulders; he shook her off violently and swore.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fuckin' deaf? Get out!" But his demands were ignored as those hand slid down his chest and her chin rested against his collar bone. "Little girl…"

"I'll do anything and everything for you," she whispered her voice soft and seductive in his ear. "I'll be yours completely, I'll be with you until my death and I will serve you," she nibbled on his earlobe, "in any matter you see fit."

As she spoke Victor's momentary rage subsided and he closed his eyes listening to the voice in his ear his body relaxing. How could a mere girl make him feel like this?

"I'll be yours forever. I can treat you like the big," A smile spread across his features as she began to seductively lace her words with moans, "strong, powerful man you are, because I'll never reject you." Victor's heart skipped a beat. "I want to protect you, bring you happiness…" Maijohli pressed her lips to his cheek, the feel of course hair rough on her lips. Victor turned his head their noses touching again, his blood aching for her touch, her lips, her body. Like she had read his mind, she moved around to his front and sat on his lap straddling him. She gasped his large arms snaking themselves around her body, hands landing on her lower back gently pressing against her skin.

"I'll want anything and everything you want, for you are my only priority. Victor please grant me the honor of being your servant and companion until the end of this earth," her lips only inches away from his as she continued. "Your soul runs as clear as water and you are completely true to only yourself…because of this I want to offer myself to you." Their amber eyes connected in a hazy mix of lust and apprehension, for Victor could not focus on anything but the girl on his lap. Many times he had thought he was in love with a woman, only to hate himself for the fact that they could never love him back. He was sick of the depressing thoughts of never being able to give a little boy the life he never had.

Victor's stare softened as his mind focused on the words he longed to hear; he was finally going to be accepted. Their noses touched as his arms wrapped around her tightly and his eyes drooped his whole being wanting to physically be with the girl. Unfortunately his excitement caused his mutation to react and his hands caressed the small of her back and traveled upwards his claws unsheathed themselves easily piercing through her soft flesh. In this lusty haze Victor did not recognize his claws were growing until Maijohli winced. Instantly another wave of self-hatred washed over him.

"You shouldn't let your mind be so open to infiltration and attack." Victor clenched his jaw, standing and dropping the girl unceremoniously on the floor. "Hey that hurt you fuckin' badger!" But he ignored her moving back to the chair in front of the window lounging back with his clawed feet up on the window sill, Maijohli fumed. "Get over yourself! Just because your father beat you and no one likes you doesn't mean the world owes you anything!"

Victor continued to ignore her, his focus on the world on the other side of the window. "So you are going to ignore me now?" Silence. "Okay then." The slave girl folded her arms and huffed sitting on his bed again. After a few minutes of silently staring at the back of her potential master, a throbbing pain pulsed in her cheeks. It was as if someone was drilling a hole into her skull from the side of her cheeks and was moving down towards her mouth, Maijohli's eyes teared and she squealed clenching her jaw and holding her head claws threatening to pierce into her skull.

It wasn't that Victor couldn't hear the pain of the girl behind him nor was it that he did not care; Victor was wrapped in himself so deeply that nothing else that happened around him mattered. Victor knew he was fucked up, he had an abusive father who blamed him for his mother's death. Hidden and ridiculed by the people around him he saw little of the outside world and he was forced at the age of fourteen to care and provide for his only friend that he and found out was really his brother. Now overgrown and threatening, the only places he could roam were dark alleys, forests and brothels. Victor had never hated his own appearance, he loved his claws and teeth even the way he towered over the normals in the street, but he hated that his own appearance made him an outcast.

He thought back to when he was twelve and working in Howlett manor as a servant boy, the Howlett's were the hosts of some important affair with many guest's arriving late in the evening. In the groundskeepers hut, Victor was wiping himself clean the best he could with the small rag he had been given from James, the Howlett's only son. The muck and sweat from a day's work mixed with the blood and bruises from his father's most recent assault; from what he gathered Mrs. Howlett told his father to stay away from her tonight since she had to tend to entertaining her guests. Drunk and enraged Thomas Logan took his frustrations out on his son, who at the time was cleaning up the disheveled room, a previous victim of his rage.

After Victor finished cleaning himself he settled in on one of the wooden chairs on the other side of the room close to the window. In his hands he held one of James' learning books. It was colorful and picturesque enough to keep a small child's attention, but honestly needed it to learn. His father never was completely against him learning anything that need nothing to do with working in Howlett manor, and strictly forbid Victor from gaining reading or writing skills. With James' old learning books Victor was steadily picking up the words and their meanings; of course he had some help from Jimmy.

Happily settled in his chair and trying to pronounce the words out aloud Victor sat for nearly an hour trying to hone his craft. His ears perked up at the sound of music and laughter coming from the main house, though he was curious to see what one of these affairs were like he was forbidden to see any of the visitors; Mrs. Howlett yelled at him about how it was horrible enough there was a rumor of a dangerous half-cat boy living in her house.

The boy turned the page of his book continuing determined to finish and proceed to the next story in the book. Victor took his time trying to pronounce the words and understand what was happening at the same time it was challenging without the help of his friend. A sudden loud knock, jolted him out of his concentration and in his momentary panic his small claws swiped his forearm creating a line of three bleeding marks, he hissed in pain motioning to grab the same rag he used earlier. Pressing the rag against his arm his stood up from the chair and winced painfully walking to the door, opening it.

The man was thrown out of his memories by a pair of soft hands gently massaging his shoulders. "You are so tense, master. Such big muscular shoulders…" Victor found a smirk forming on his lips, her words again were honeyed and held a hidden promise which he planned to figure out. Victor closed his eyes and continued to listen to her sweet words.

"Oh, Victor…" he felt his loins twitch in his pants which were beginning to become all too confining. "My handsome Victor…" His head tilted back and landed on the pillow of her chest. No woman had ever treated him like this. Like he was a man and not a monster; her words and gentle touches making his pride swell. "Your life can be full of me, wanting to be with you, wanting to comfort you, wanting you to be the only man I wish to serve." She paused letting a low seductive giggle escape from her throat as she padded around him, pushing his feet off of the window sill forcing the chair to four legs. Maijohli grabbed at the fabric of her skirt pulling it up past her knees, opening her legs to settle on the lap of Victor.

Victor's breath caught in his throat as the slave girl positioned herself directly over his groin, the weight of her small body easily increasing the tension in his pants. He thought about her bizarre offer, if the girl really wanted him that badly it would have been easier if she had asked to be his wife. He might just take her up on her offer, he thought staring into her amber eyes almost a perfect reflection of his own. Victor's hands rested on her waist as he continued to think about her generous offer.

Never before had a woman or girl offered herself to him in such a complete, almost desperate, manner. He wanted to know more about the girl before agreeing to be her new master.

"Maijohli," Victor noticed an angry flicker in her eyes as he whispered her name, "I would think that you would be trying to stay free, not be enslaved again. Why would you want another master after running away?"

"Because I'm not a slave, handsome," she replied, her gaze now concentrated on his lips. "And I did not "run away"," she grimaced as if her nose caught a whiff of a foul smell, "I left his service, he and his family showed a disregard for the terms of our contract and therefore our arrangement became nullified and I left his service. Running away is for someone who is captured and was forced into submission." She leaned in close her lips skimming his pointed ears as she spoke, and Victor tightened his hold on her waist.

"No matter how hard you try, you will never truly capture me, but, your physique almost makes me want to lie on my back…almost," she chuckled, sitting up and watching his expression; full of lust, passion, and hate? She could work with that.

"I was right. You are a whore," he hissed painfully as she dug her claws into his sides slowly extending them. "That hurts…" he smirked clenching his fingers and piercing deep into her skin elated at the scent of her blood and the feel of her flesh between his fingers. Maijohli had squealed loudly upon the entry of his claws and her breathing irregular as pain pulsed though her body.

"Let go, you furry bastard." Victor released her and grabbed her chin a finger running over her lips. "You should have told me, that the instant healing doesn't negate the pain…" she pouted nose rubbing against his. In the sweetest voice she said: "Big boy, you should stop licking yourself. Your breath smells like ass."

"Shut up, and get your claws out of me."

Maijohli laughed as she retracted her claws and licked the blood from her fingers. "Don't you just taste divine?" The man smirked, one fang glistening in the light of the setting sun.

"Aren't you just a little seductress?" His eyes locked with hers again as she raked her fingers up his abdomen, to his broad chest.

"Aren't you just a massive tease?"

Review please :)


	2. Changes and Orders Pt1

Thanks for all of the story alerts! Makes me happy that some of you actually like the story and my OC. She is a trip!

Anyways, this story is not for the weak of heart, there are some heavy/crazy things that will be going on between the characters so if you dun like...dun read.

Onward with the next chappie!

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: Changes and Orders Pt.1**

xxxxxxxxxx

_She watched as the figure before her laughed, the boisterous, blasting sound tore through the air and her skin as if it were meant to hurt her. His large majestic frame glistened as the small light from the flickering flame reflected off his tanned skin. A muscular hand reached up and snatched the helm off of his head and sent it hurling in her direction, she only stared as the massive item clanked, bouncing before sliding to her feet._

"_Would you sacrifice your will for power for my service?" The deity growled stomping his feet as the palace shook, the floor willing to bend at his command._

"_Do you dare challenge me further?" A lesser mortal would bow and beg forgiveness from him, but this woman would not. She refused to bow to him. He stared as the aura of the sun surrounded her, a prefect mimic of the glow of the Sun Bringer. Suddenly he began to sweat, the temperature in the room raised dramatically as her aura grew brighter._

"_My current master has given me something I wanted. I see nothing I would want from you, O, God of War. Until I find something I want to take…" she smirked her aura completely disappearing. "Farewell, my God of War and I will be waiting."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Jimmy! He's being mean to me!" Maijohli squealed tugging on the younger brother's hand as they walked. "All I asked is if he is going to accept our agreement that he change my name. I refuse to answer to 'Maijohli Jean-Louis', ugh, it's sicking! Jimmy!"

"If there is a god kill me now!" Jimmy hollered looking up into the green sea of leaves and branches above. The last few days Victor and his new….girlfriend had been pressing for him to go insane after they had been kicked out of the room James had talked his ass off to get. He practically begged the old woman to let him and his brother to stay there then, Victor kills the old woman for making nasty comments about the girl. Jimmy watched as the girl released his hand, trotting over to Victor who was starting to look at him suspiciously.

In the last few days, Victor had changed and James was debating whether he should be concerned or relieved about it. Now the girl intertwined her small claws with his brother's, he couldn't help but notice the small smile that touched his brother's lips as she did so. When that old woman started degrading the girl, calling her a whore, gutterwench, flea ridden baboon girl, but the one he remembered the most, the one which set Victor's claws into her fragile chest, monster lovin' nigger. The girl only watched with distain as the woman berated her but it seemed his brother was taking it all to heart. He killed the woman, they packed the little belonging they had and fled into the forest which surround the city heading north. He shouldn't have been surprised when later when they had made camp in the wilderness, Victor pulled her close whispering apologetic words into her ear and the girl commending him for his actions.

Then again Victor seemed less withdrawn around her; maybe she was good for him.

"Please give me a new name?" Maijohli asked her fingers squeezing his slightly. Victor sighed. He had wanted to give her a better name but…

"Victoria Creed," he answered, ignoring the sound of Jimmy's hand slapping his forehead. Victor looked down at his girl who seemed to be thinking about it.

"That's original," she stated matter-of-factly. "But I'm not rejecting it," she continued before her master could respond, "it is an honor that you think so high of me so early in this relationship that you wish to give me your name. Then again animals are extremely possessive about their things and I'm your thing-"

"I'm _not_ an animal," Victor growled. Victoria hissed as his hand tightened painfully, crushing her small claws.

"You are an animal of sorts, we all are, but you and James are different. You are feral, full of all of the passion to make your needs and wants become reality. Possessive and protective, dangerous yet guarding, loving but capable of the cruelest hatred; you both work on pure animalistic instinct alone." There was a silence after her words where nothing but the usual chirping birds and their footsteps sounded in their ears. It was Jimmy who first spoke.

"We are not animals, or feral, whatever you call it! We are just brothers struggling to survive." Victoria shook her head a small laugh escaping her plump lips.

"Jimmy, take a look at your brother. Tall, dark, handsome, and completely lethal. Did I tell you how he tried to comfort me and his claws sliced through my skin like it was butter, how if I was underneath him I could be crushed by the sheer weight of him, and how if the slightest thing annoys him, hurts his feelings, it must be destroyed." Victor stopped glaring down at the girl. "Calm down, big boy, I mean this all as a complement. Master I think of you highly but I won't be able to respect you until you accept who you are, and that goes for you too Jimmy, just stop fighting and give in to the wild one inside of you." Again there was silence, until it was James who spoke pointing to a small grove ahead.

"We should settle down here and make a proper camp. Stay until…we are sure there is no one on our tail." Victoria nodded looking up to Victor who growled and pushed her with so much force her body slammed into the tree behind her. Jimmy swore and rushed over to help her as Victor stormed off into the brush. Jimmy apologized for his brother's behavior, his eyes averting connecting with hers as he helped her to her feet. With a huff the girl dusted off her tattered dress and made her way to the grove, snapping off small branches from the trees she passed.

"These two are going to drive me insane."

xxxxxxxxx

Hours later Jimmy and Victoria sat across from a small pit which was dugout for a fire, but since Victor had not since returned with any meat they could not risk the prolonged light or smoke a fire will produce; things which will definitely lead to people finding them.

"Jimmy," the girl called after a nearly hour silence between the two. "It is really a hassle to go though someone's memories in order find out information about _another_ person so.." she smiled all of her teeth and her pronounced canines showing, "-don't give me that face, you heard what I said." Victoria continued her innocent grin as James stared at her his mouth slightly agape.

"I'm hoping you did not say you, uh, read my mind?" The former slave girl blinked, bringing a finger up to scratch her forehead.

"Ya. It was pretty easily done too. Victor is like a brick wall, you can't get though until there is a massive break…" Victoria replied her expression suddenly becoming serious as she looked James straight in the eyes. "Something serious happened to him…" She looked down at her feet.

"Now I'm gonna say this once," Victoria slowly lifted her head at the threatening tone in Jimmy's voice. "Stay out of our heads kid or…" The girl watched as Jimmy's right hand balled up into a tight fist and as something was moving under the surface of his skin. Victor had whispered to her that Jimmy's claws were hidden in his arms, and that they were even more hideous than his own. Victoria couldn't agree with him more as the three razor sharp bone claws pierced through the skin in between his knuckles, even as intimidating as they were she sighed feeling an uncontrollable pain coarse through her forearms. This little boy needed to be taught a lesson. She laughed the sound causing the man to frown and stand the same three claws bursting from his left hand.

"Honestly, you were a witness to what happened a few days ago right?" The girl left a small flutter in her heart as Victor's mutation began to leave her body and Jimmy's took over. Annoyed she stood up from the ground and moved closer to the younger feral brother. "Are you honestly trying to threaten me? Hmm?" James Howlett growled instinctively crouching down in a defensive stance. Even though she was just a kid, something in the back of his mind was telling him to be wary of her.

"I don't want to have to hurt you kid," Jimmy grumbled his stance opening up slightly as she came closer an almost angry expression on her face, she seemed annoyed like when his father did before he was about to scold him. Suddenly without warning he began to panic.

Fear, frustration, desperation, hopelessness, submission, and a crushing unbearable anxiety all rushed through his mind as the same time. His claws retracted themselves as his hand began to shake.

His legs began to quiver.

And his whole body shook uncontrollably.

Jimmy's heart rate spiked and though he wanted to flee he could not, he was frozen to that spot. His eyes darted around looking for an escape route but space was becoming limited as she was only a few feet away. Almost as if the temperature had drop drastically, his body was chilled to the bone and shook his teeth chattering from the freezing sensation of hopelessness and fear; then it was so late…

Victoria scoffed at his looked James over; he was definitely a foot shorter than his brother and spoiled like younger siblings always were. From touching Victor she could sense his pain and afflictions because Victor was hurting from the inside out and she was about to let any spoiled brat ruin his molding. This boy needed a fair taste of fear and pain.

She bit her lip as the blades burst from her skin, she squealed as her metacarpals angled themselves away from the thick bone blade and her skin tearing, scarlet blood dripping from the foot long blade of bone. Her expression softened to what James might have called motherly, but in a twisted way. Her face explained exactly what was going to happen to him. He was going to die.

James felt the humiliating burning sensation of his tear ducts at work. The salty substance soon began to cloud his vision, and panic stricken, the younger feral blinked the tears sliding down his face leaving a trail of uncomfortable wetness behind him; then her expression changed again. Satisfaction read from the smirk on her lips to the sadistic glint in her eye…now he was beginning to felt lightheaded and as a side effect of his tears a slight headache throbbed in his skull. James wished for this ordeal to be over.

He wished for all this pain to end.

Yet, his wish came with a consequence. He watched as she stabbed him in his chest her blade embedded so deep she could move him. She decided to bring him to his knees, removing the blade from his chest she wasted no time with put another at his throat, laughing. He swallowed one last time before the blade easily slipped through the skin, muscles and veins in his neck, finally not being able to bear anymore of this Jimmy closed his eyes and slipped into what he thought was oblivion.

Victoria sighed as Jimmy's limp body flopped unceremoniously onto the leaf riddled floor and her blade retracted into her arms and then disappeared. Later, much later, she would apologize to Jimmy but first she would have to explain the situation to her master. She glanced down at the blood on her hands and seeing no other way to clean her hands she began to lick the blood off of her hands, she reveled at the taste of it. The Howlett was sweet…very sweet.

"Dammit, Victor is going to be pissed…" she announced in hindsight of her actions. But in foresight she had changed him for the better; he now knew pain and utter unmatchable fear…of her. That could also be a problem. She blinked watching as Jimmy's wounds healed themselves yet that didn't make the blood on his clothing disappear. "Oh well," she shrugged moving to sit on an idle log near the fire pit. "At least I got some respect from that…it is such a pain to screw with people to get respect…" She burst out in an uncharacteristically obnoxious laughter.

"I gotta admit," she whispered continuing to lick the drying blood off of her hands. "It was fun. I haven't done a proper slaughter since…" She waved her thoughts way just before a sickening wave of nostalgia could hit her.

Victor was her priority now, and not the memories of past masters and her experiences.

xxxxxxxxxx

Victor arrived back at the campsite, a small buck slung over his shoulders. He looked to his brother whose shirt now had a large gash in the chest and blood was splattered all over his neckline and down his abdomen. He dropped the carcass next to the pit where Victoria was crouched, starting to get a fire going her method of choice, brutally scratching two stones together. Looking back at his brother he noticed the spooked look in his eyes, the same look he had worn whenever he was scared shitless out of his mind; Victor saw that look on his face a lot while they were growing up in the wilderness. What happened while he was gone?

"Ria?" he called, his eyes narrowing as the girl looked up from her fire making, with one resounding crack, few sparks from the two stones and lit the tender at the base of the pit.

"How lucky," she exclaimed before turning to Victor. "Yes, master?"

"What happened to Jimmy?" Ria tilted her head to look at his brother who was sitting alone looking a little more than slightly disturbed.

"Ask Jimmy…" Victor growled marching to her and standing over her small frame his fangs bared.

"Tell me now!" He commanded. Victoria sighed looking away her lips in a pout. "Ria!" Her name was nearly roared as Victor dangerously loomed over her.

"Okay," Ria stood up and tilted her head upwards to look at the man who was more than a foot and a half taller than herself. "Umm," for some reason her voice was shaking and she was becoming frightened. Unlike James she couldn't control him with her mind, and as she observed nearly every time she looking upon him, he was huge, powerful, and harboring an intense rage; she never had expected to become the center of that rage. Victor was becoming more enraged by the second and no doubt guilt was written all over her face. In another moment of hindsight she noticed she could have just jeopardized her chance with her new master. She had a dilemma on her hands.

Tell him the truth and be abandoned, or lie and possibly save herself. Then again Victor would be able to find out the truth if Jimmy ever talked about it, and he likes to lash out at things he doesn't like. But there also is nothing stopping him from beating her in his rage if she told the truth and she wasn't even sure if she had her healing at the moment.

_This really isn't looking too good for me_, she thought looking away from her angry master.

She must have been taking too long to respond, because the next thing she knew Victor had grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the campsite. They walked until Victor seemed to be pleased with their distance from the camp. The second Ria opened her mouth to speak Victor pushed her to the ground, his eyes unfocused and nails drawn. There was absolutely nothing she could say to change his mind about what he was going to do to her. She wished that her mimic of him would enable her to protect herself but nothing was happening.

And she didn't want to admit that she was scared. Very scared.

_This must have been how Jimmy felt…_ Again she opened her mouth to speak when a low growl emanated from Victor. It was a growl that should have belonged to a fierce beast, which was telling another to back off its territory not a man like her master. Petrified, she was, as he began to circle around her stiff form. Without a change in his fierce features his foot slammed into her side, squealing in surprise, terror and pain, Victoria scrambled to get away from him, but there he was bending down and picking her up by the neck, his nails piercing her skin causing her blood to dip down his fingers.

At eye level with her master she could feel the absolute rage and anger as he hissed telling her to speak. At first she stared at him incredulously, her motivation to speak coming from his next violent action. As if it was a response to her silence Victor balled up his fist and hit her square face the impact of the massive fist spanning the entire left side of her face. Victoria cried out that the intense pain which spoke of a fracture in her cheek, a black eye, bruised and bloodied lip; her face just throbbed, her neck pulled a muscle and her head felt as though something huge had gotten knocked around. Humiliated from the complete and total power Victor had over her, Ria begged him for forgiveness with tears in her eyes.

"Master, I'm sorry…please don't hurt me anymore," she coughed her gaze trying to focus on something besides the feral man. Victoria noticed that he looked a bit calmer now and definitely less enraged, his unforgiving gaze still lingered upon her figure. As if he was disgusted he released his hold on her neck, and she fell down to the ground in a dirty, shameful, disgruntled heap. Cringing in pain she touched her fingers to her lips and tears of anger clouded her eyes as she saw the crimson shine of her own blood on her fingers. Victor smirked, his fangs in view as he kneeled down and stared at his girl.

"I don't want to know how you hurt Jimmy, but if you do it again…" he paused bringing his unsheathed claws into view. "You are going to _runaway_ from me screaming…" Ria nodded hastily holding her cheek. She knew with his tone the next time she hurt Jimmy she would be slaughtered.

"I won't…" She looked up her eyes connecting with his. "It hurts…"

"I know. That was the point." Victor sighed at her pitiful submissive pleading look in her eyes and he gathered her into his arms, heading back to the camp. He smirked as her arms went around his neck.

"Victor?"

"Yeah girl?"

"I'm sorry…I just wanted show…" she stopped her apology cut off by a deep growl. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Victor ended the conversion there and the rest of their walk was silent. When they entered the campsite Jimmy was skinning the deer a spit already set up amongst the fire. "We're back, and Jimmy you seem better." Jimmy waved off his comment and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Shit, Vic. She's only a girl, she's fragile." His brother shrugged his face impassive.

"She's mine, I'll do whatever I want with her." Jimmy shook his head and turned back to separating the skin from the flesh.

Victor walked over to a nearby log and sat Victoria upon it, and for the first time with eyes unclouded by rage he gazed upon her swollen face. He kneeled down and gently rubbed the broad side of his claws against the less-swollen cheek, leaning in close he whispered. "Don't ever make me that angry again…You're face isn't as pretty swollen." Ria blinked at the compliant mixed in with a threat, she was still very shaken by her previous punishment, and still in very much pain. She looked away from her master ashamed, for the first time in a very long time...she felt ashamed of her actions.

"I've promised to make you happy. I plan to keep it." It was near impossible to say those words with the confidence she usually carried in her tone, so her words sounded false to her. They sounded as weak as and useless as she felt. Her pride was damaged.

"Then do what you say." She turned her head away from him as he sat down beside her. Victor sighed, an eyebrow raised at the wounds on her face, they certainly should have healed almost completely by now. But instead her face looked a bit more swollen then the first time he glanced at her. He needed her to heal…

He needed her to not be like one of the other fragile women he dealt with.

As Victor stared at her still form he noticed her hair was different it was shorter ending just at the nape of her neck and not at the middle of her back like before. He also didn't notice her fangs which seemed to be too big for her small mouth.

No, he had to be hallucinating. They were there weren't they? Yeah they had to be, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

Sliding his arm around her waist he pulled her close, his other hand reaching out and gently grasped her chin, turning her face toward his. Victor's eyes studied the bruising and swelling a pang of shame passing though him; no matter how angry he was he didn't need to hurt her like that.

"Smile for me," he commanded. The girl nodded her eyes downcast as her lips parted and the muscles for her cheeks revealed what Victor was dreading. Without warning Victor pushed her away and stalked off into the woods. Victoria brought her knees to her chest staring into the flames cooking the deer.

Jimmy sighed, his gaze on the lone girl. Even though she had scared him out of his wits earlier, stabbed him and slit his throat, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl. She was only fourteen and no kid deserved to be beaten up by his brother. Things seemed to be going well between them too, but now Victor had thrown her away and his earlier suspicions were correct; now that she looked like a normal human, his brother wanted nothing to do with her. Jimmy grumbled looking away from the girl and trying to focus his attention on the cooking meat in front of him.

She attempted to kill him earlier, so he was not going to raise the girl's spirits.

No matter how much her pitiful curled up form, tugged at his heart.

"Hey, Tori," Jimmy called looking up from across the fire. "You alright over there?" The girl huffed and turned her back to him. Great, she had completely rejected his help. Jimmy shrugged, continuing to focus on not burning the cooked meat. Sure Victor was going to bitch about his portion being too cooked, but what did he care? If Vic hadn't been fighting with his little girlfriend then he might have been able to watch his portion, but he fought and therefore his meat ended up like little brother liked it. That little girl wasn't gonna bother him either if she was depressed and about to get the boot from Victor.

Jimmy smiled; things were starting to look up. Maybe the girl did bring a smile to his brother's face but at the cost of his sanity, he didn't think so. It had been him and Victor for since he could last remember and that was the way he liked it. No female nuisance driving him over the edge.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since his brother had "the talk" with him, he couldn't understand women, let alone girls they are going through puberty. Jimmy thought that it would be easy to attract a woman, get what he wanted and just leave, like the animals. But the second he tried that he and Victor were chased out of town. Throughout his childhood he saw his brother stare at women with longing, but even he knew that Victor couldn't get near a girl; the second they saw either his teeth or claws they screamed attracting a bunch of their male family members and they would be chased away. As a child and adolescent Jimmy never saw a damn thing wrong with his brother but the whole world did.

Jimmy remembered the days after the incident at his former home when Victor had been chained in the basement. He remembered his brother's silence, his stillness, and the way his eyes stared in front of him, looking at nothing. Even until this day Jimmy had no idea what happened to Victor at Howlett manor, all he remembered was his shy, kind, eager to learn, happy to please friend.

After Victor's breakdown he never saw that boy again.

Jimmy sighed reaching into his pack and retrieving the thick blanket which lay inside. Victoria had fallen sleep on her log waiting for Victor to come back. Walking past the smoldering embers in the fire pit he placed the blanket around her slumbering form. She was actually pretty peaceful looking in her sleep, not at all dangerous like she was. It still surprised him how this girl managed to get under both his and his brother's skins so easily. While Victoria successfully accomplished making him feel every negative emotion known to man, he thought she was doing the opposite for Victor. Jimmy couldn't deny that this girl was causing his brother to actually smile; not those forced smiles which he used to keep him happy in the wilderness during their childhood but real smiles. In the few days his brother had known her, he grew attached to a female.

She was the first of the opposite sex to look at Victor and not scream her head off.

Jimmy smiled and walked back to his spot, sitting against a tree. As he got comfortable the soft sound of heavy footsteps cushioned by the forest floor, alarmed he sniffed the air and caught whiff of his brother's strong musky scent mixed with a strong odor of blood. He then relaxed and watched as his brother make his way towards the sleeping girl something big and black in his hands.

Victor emerged from the brush with the pelt of a black bear he had recently been in a fight with. It was nice to let his anger and frustration out with a woman taking the brunt of the attack. Hunting was similar to sex for him. You waited for a target, stalked your prey, attacked it with passion and lustfully watched your prey succumb to your will. You controlled them at their most vulnerable and took complete advantage of them. Just thinking about the hunt made his groin twitch and it didn't help that a possible willing girl was lying at his feet.

"No," Victor shook his head, forcing the perverted thoughts out of his mind. He came to give her the pelt; she might leave after what he had done to her.

He sat down beside her sleeping form, dropping the pelt on the ground and gently pulling her into his arms, her body sitting up on his lap. Victor smiled watching his girl sleep. Her chest rose and sank slowly, her soft breathing a soothing sound to his ears. Victor found himself staring at her plump lips, definitely bigger than his and guaranteed to be soft and moist. His tongue ran over his lips hungrily, and his groin twitched impatiently. He was rock hard and her body on his lap didn't help anything; god what he wouldn't give for a woman right now.

Victor growled, his grip on the girl instantly becoming dangerously constricting. The feral man continued growling as she stirred her breathing became more panicked and quick. Her increased breathing didn't help, he wanted to release himself and he had a vessel on his lap.

With a roar he threw her body to the ground and kneeled over her his claws digging into her shoulders, a sadistic smirk reached Victor's face as her eyes shot open. She hissed in pain as he lifted her off of the ground and slammed her body back into the ground, the force of the impact would cause stars to dance in front of the girls eyes. Power surged through him as she was unable to defend herself; he raised his hand up claws completely unsheathed aiming at that pretty face of hers. Victor was ready to strike when a hand gripped his wrist tightly. He snarled turning to face his brother.

"I thought you liked her. Messing her face isn't a part of it." Jimmy felt his brother snatch his wrist away, standing up to his full height. "Look don't puff your chest out at me alright? You know how you get after you've finished a bloody hunt…get away from the girl Vic."

Victor growled and bent down grabbing the girl by her neck and standing her up. "Yeah, so what? I want to fuck now…unless," he paused looking Jimmy over, "you want to bend over and surrender your tight ass." Jimmy growled stepping closer to his brother.

"Let go of the girl, Vic." Victor chuckled leaning over to run his tongue along her cheek, his threatening eyes never leaving his brother's.

"No, she's mine to use." Victoria yawned, turning head to face Victor.

"Why did you just lick me?" Victor groaned his need increasing as he pulled her hard against his body, evidence of his desire pressing into her back. "Oh, that's why."

"Let her go Victor!" Jimmy snarled his claws moving underneath the skin of his hands. Ria shook her head holding up her hand for Jimmy to stop.

"Jimmy, what if I want this too, hmm?" A mocking smile spread across her face as she spoke. "What then, Jimmy? Do you deny your older brother?" One of her hands found itself intertwined with Victor's massive claws. Jimmy growled his teeth bared.

"Girl, shut up! I'm trying to help you!"

"But I don't need your help. My handsome, strong Victor is only trying to get what he deserves." She winked at the now confused Jimmy. "Just leave us alone. Master, I think we should do this some place where Jimmy can't hear us." She squeezed his hand. "Right?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Bye, bye. Have a nice sleep!" Victoria called back to Jimmy, as she was dragged into the forest by her master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, how far are we gonna go…My feet are disgusting," The girl whined, snatching her hand from Victor's vice-like grip. A feral growl erupted from the throat of Victor as he whipped around and glared down at her. "What?" she asked, as he glared down at her. "My feet are dirty and I think we've walked far enough…" Her amber eyes looked up into his own, the slight smirk on her face inviting him to come closer to her. Still growling, he stepped closer to her, his long arms reaching down to wrap around her waist. Victor lifted her in up diminishing the extreme height difference between them. Victoria eyes drifted down to his lips.

"That growling is _quite_ attractive, big boy."

"Shut up, Ria," Victor hissed, moving forward so that her back was now pressed against a tree. He nearly roared as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, her ankles interlocking and pressing against his back pulling him closer to her.

"Sooo…" she dragged the single syllable, pausing for her tongue to dart out and wet her lips. "Is all that lust gonna be unleashed upon me?" Ria pouted, now locked in a heated stare with her master.

"Yeah, you are mine to control." Her obnoxious laughter filled the air around them, and her chest accidentally brushing against his as she exposed her neck to her. Victor smiled his fangs in complete view. He wanted her like he did that first day and his stupid fear of hurting her was preventing him from doing anything. Victor began to growl again, frustrated at himself. He wanted to kiss her, taste those plush lips of hers without hurting her like he did hours ago…and even recently.

"Oh god, not now…." Victor grit his teeth, his emotions beginning to take him over, all of his insecurities, regrets, all of the heart break, everything was flooding his mind. He could have sworn his girl was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear her. He shut his eyes as her hands caressed his furred cheeks; he wanted everything to just go away. In all of this tension, Victor was lost in his own thoughts but he heard a seductive whisper in his ear and something soft brushing against his lips.

_Go to sleep, Victor…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**_  
_


End file.
